03. May 2017 - The City
Introduction We rose as infants, From a sunless sleep, We stood as pylons, In the rolling wastes, White-knuckle moon sat, Bleeding in orange, Onto the tarmac vein, In a car back blame it, On brain black fire, And surface sickness The Black Cat's Playlist * Godspeed You! Black Emperor - The Dead Flag Blues * Lightning Dust - Take Me Back * Dark Dark Dark - Daydreaming * Mountain Men - Arabella * O'Messy Life - House that Howls Built * Angel Olsen - Sweet Dreams The Puzzles (i) Anna arrives at the once great city, where a black cat greets her at the gate. * Hint 1 The cat gives very explicit instructions on which way to go * Solution Make the right choice: Choose the right pillar. (ii) As the cat returns to the shadows, Anna finds a card in each of her hands. One is the Order of the Fox, the other is the Sisterhood of the Bat * Hint 1 Consider the symbols on the pillar from (i) * Hint 2 What are the creatures carrying? * Solution The sceptre and the hourglass of the Sisterhood of the Bat match the shapes on the pillar in (i) (iii) In her search for the coven house, Anna comes upon some reminders that often the words unspoken speak louder than those we hear. * Hint 1 Keep in mind that the artist is British. * Hint 2 Which sign are you stuck on? * Trespassers Will Be In the UK, trespassers are apparently not shot, but instead penalized financially * Ships Docking What is another word for pier? * Finest in Wools Wool is a natural fiber/fibre. What would you call a manmade fiber? * Time Together ''' A flag in the breeze does what that starts with an S? * '''Bags What do they call the process of treating leather? * Almanac If you're in the process of learning, like Anna is, you are a _______ * Tavern What is the other symbol on the sign? * Brilliant Bathrooms The other descriptors are either rhyming or alliterative. What would go with a door? * Sign Solutions Which sign are you stuck on? * Trespassers Will Be Fined * Ships Docking Quay * Finest in Wools Synth * Time Together ''' ways * '''Bags Tan * Almanac dent * Tavern earth * Brilliant Bathrooms adore * Hint 3 Consider the message of the coven's card * Hint 4 Hint 1 applies not only to writing and word choice, but also pronunciation * Solution "Fined Quay Synth Ways Tan Dent Earth Adore," when you bind your eyes and listen, becomes "Find keys in the waste and enter the door" (iv) Picking through the wreckage, Anna finds some artefacts left behind * Hint 1 Consider the message of the signs in (iii) * Solution Choose the keys (v) Anna finds a piece of paper with bits of banners and a center filled with symbols. What's she supposed to do with it? * Hint 1 What did the answer to (iv) say to do? * Solution Cut the page, or a copy!, and align the symbols on the banners. (vi) A tapestry hangs in the coven's ceremonial chamber * Hint 1 What are other things that X and V can mean? * Hint 2 How do you get between X and V? (vii) As Cryptogram Puzzle Post is still running a competition with prizes for the first season, the guide will stop here for now. Once the Season 1 prizes are completely handed out, this will describe the solution for (vii) References and Rabbit Holes Category:Season 1 Category:Spring